


The Canary Wings

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate 2x14, Lance Family, Other, Reality check, Sisters love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 00:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17111201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. What if it was Sara and not Oliver, who gave Laurel a reality check after the dinner in 2x14?





	The Canary Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note and Disclaimer:
> 
> An idea I thought of, when remembering a similar fic, where Sara gave Laurel a reality check, after returning back in 2x13.
> 
> I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

"Laurel, wait." Sara followed Laurel down the corridor. "Laurel."

"You're unbelievable, you know that? Oliver said that I should make amends with you, when you two are the ones, who messed it up in the first place. By screwing each other! And now you're doing it again!"

"Laurel, it's not like that, please..."

"Yeah, right." Laurel scoffed. "You think I didn't notice how you two were looking at each other? You're back barely for a week and you're trying to hurt me again."

"Do you think you're the only one's, who's been having it rough?" Sara demanded, running out of patience.

"You have no idea what our family has gone through in the past six years and now you're back, pretending like nothing happened..."

"AND YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH!" Sara exploded, finally reaching her breaking point and Laurel shut up, immediately realizing that she had pushed too hard on her sister. "You're not the only one, who's had it rough, Laurel! I did things that you can't even imagine, just to stay alive! Things that haunt me in my sleep! And I've seen things that you can't even imagine that I keep reliving anytime I close my eyes! You think you've had it rough?! It's nothing compared to what happened to me!"

Laurel was lost for words and suddenly, the anger was replaced with shame and regret over how she had been treating Sara. "Sara... I..."

"I don't know what do you want from me." Sara snapped, her voice breaking as tears filled her eyes and Laurel could see the regret and pain in her eyes. "I'm sorry I stole your life away from you. I'm sorry I ruined our parents' marriage. And I'm sorry I ever went on that boat with Ollie. But I've spent the last six years paying for what I did, so I don't know what else do you want from me..." She swallowed, voice breaking.

Laurel was trying to come up with anything to undo the damage she just did but the shock and surprise wouldn't allow her to find the right words. "Sara... I..."

"Maybe you'd be happier if I had just stayed gone. Fine. I'll get out of your life forever. So that you can get drunk and drugged and whatever. It's obvious that I'm just bringing you nothing but pain ever since I got back." Sara finished hurtfully before she walked away as Laurel was just rooted to the spot, where she had been standing before Oliver approached her and as soon as the shock and surprise faded away, shame and guilt replaced it as she realized Sara just recited every sentence that Laurel had told her the other night she returned and that Laurel's behavior was pretty much how she and Quentin had treated Oliver the first year as she broke down in tears and Oliver hugged her in comfort.

* * *

Few hours later, they were in Laurel's apartment, sitting on couch as she was just staring at the wall.

"Go ahead." Laurel said. "Say it. Say that I was a drunk bitch to her again. Another lecture."

"I'm not going to lecture you." Oliver assured her.

"Really?" Laurel scoffed. "Even after how I just acted?"

"I'm not going to deny that I'm mad... but what hasn't changed is that I still care about you." Oliver assured her and Laurel scoffed once more.

"If that were true, then you wouldn't be screwing her, right after she returned." Laurel said venomously.

"It's not like that." Oliver said before taking a breath. "Look, Laurel, there are things that... happened to both of us that... change people forever. And Sara... she's still struggling with what she had been through. You've never been through hell like that, so it's hard to explain but... things so traumatic can change you so drastically, until one day you might find yourself becoming someone you don't even recognize anymore." He tried to explain, not giving too much away. "Remember after your Dad tried to arrest me, what I told you about my scars?"

Suddenly, it all came back to Laurel as shame filled her upon how she had been treating her sister. "I understand that you're still angry at her... but you need to understand that she spent six years, trying to survive and she went through and did things, that she can never unsee or undo. And if she doesn't want to talk about it, it's because she's afraid that you'd see her either as damaged... or that you'd stop loving her. All I'm asking you is to think about what she must have been through before you start hating her."

Tears were filling Laurel's eyes as she leaned onto Oliver's shoulder, while he wrapped his arm around her neck, comforting her.

Later, Laurel came to visit Sara at Verdant as she was trying to make amends with her.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
